1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices including oxide layers.
2. Description of Related Art
An oxide layer, such as a silicon oxide layer or a metal oxide layer, may be used as a gate insulation layer or an insulating interlayer of various semiconductor devices. The oxide layer may be formed by a deposition process, e.g., a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process or an atomic layer deposition (ALD) process.
For example, an object such as a semiconductor wafer (e.g., silicon wafer) may be loaded into a process chamber. A precursor material including (e.g., a silicon precursor or a metal precursor) and an oxidizing agent may be introduced into the process chamber to form the oxide layer on the object. However, a conductive structure such as a wiring or a gate electrode may be oxidized during the deposition process.